The invention relates to an inclined-axis variable displacement unit or an axial piston machine.
The generally known operating principle of such machines is based on an oil-volume stream being converted into a rotary movement.
The prior art discloses axial piston machines in which the cylinder block can be pivoted in relation to the axis of the output shaft. In these axial piston machines, the adjusting means is arranged on that side of the cylinder block which is located opposite the drive shaft, and it has a double-acting servocylinder with servovalve. This design has the disadvantage of a long overall length and of the maximum pivoting angle of the cylinder block in relation to the output shaft being small as a result of the design.
Patent DE-A-198 33 711 discloses an axial piston machine of the above construction in which a lever mechanism is additionally provided in order to increase the maximum pivoting angle of the cylinder block in relation to the output shaft. This design, however, results in a further increase in the overall length. A further disadvantageous effect may be that the hysteresis of the control characteristics is increased as a result of possible play in the lever mechanism.
The object of the present invention is to provide an inclined-axis variable displacement unit or an axial piston machine of inclined-axis construction in which the above mentioned disadvantages are eliminated or minimized, in particular in which a small overall length of the machine is achieved along with, at the same time, an increased maximum pivoting angle.
Arranging the adjusting means on that side of the pivoting body on which the output shaft is located achieves an extremely compact construction. The elements for controlling and for limiting the rotation of the pivoting body are located in the interior of a housing, and it is not necessary to provide any installation spaces in addition to those in the prior art. The reduction in the overall size likewise makes possible a lower weight of the axial piston machine according to the invention. The configuration of the servovalve brings about a reduction in the control hysteresis. Finally, the transmission of vibrations and noise to the surroundings is minimized.